When He's a Knockin'
"I saw him, iIsaw his face, it was horrible his eyes were white and he glared into my soul it felt like I cant think, what do I do? He's after me, and I can't stop him he taunts me, he looks at me through the window waiting for me to open it again, I'm gonna do it. Goodbye" -The Last diary entry of Jack Shaun, the only known person to have seen "Him" The Last Days First Entry, January 15. "Dear Diary, Hello... My name is Jack Shaun. Recently, I have been having trouble sleeping due to a strange, frightful feeling of peering eyes watching me... And it is getting unbearable. I decided to write this to document my story, and to share it simultaneously. It scares me to no end, the feeling. I can barely ever sleep, and when I do, I sleep only until I wake up just a couple minutes later. I need sleep." Second Entry, January 16. "Every night at about 3 A.M. I hear strange sounds coming from outside my bathroom, which is located opposite from my room across my hallway. It comes from the window, and is pretty damn loud. I'm surprised my parents don't wake up from the noise. It sounds almost like someone is knocking on my window, wanting to come inside. I am far too afraid to open the window and see what the ruckus is... but I know that someday I'm going to have to see what it is, and I dread that day." Third Entry, January 17. "That blasted knocking is getting louder every night. i could have sworn that i saw a face behind the window for a split second, and that was enough to send shivers down every single part of my body. My blood ran cold. My tongue was dry. My head was burning up. i was truly afraid." Fourth Entry, January 18. "it is 2:57 A.m. right now, and i have decided that i am going to confront this fear... hopefully... i am going to wait for the knocking, and when i hear it, i will go and look through my window... it is probably just a branch hitting the window." '' Fifth Entry, January 19. "''oh my god. last night was insane. the knocking started at 3 as i predicted. and i went into the bathroom like i said i would. but when i looked through the window, i felt something grab my back and i blacked out. i woke up this morning on my bathroom floor covered in black, wet stuff... what the hell happened? i am not hurt or anything... i checked. ''" Sixth Entry, January 20. "''hes torturing me and he wont stop. I havent slept in a damn week and it is tormenting me. he was at my bedside last night and felt me with his cold hands. they drained my energy and I blacke d out again. i woke up with more black liquid covering me but this time it was more of a dark crimson color and it was thicker. i cant take this anymore. i have to confront him tonight." Seventh Entry, January 21. "i saw him i saw his face it was horrible his eyes were white and he glared into my soul it felt like i cant think what do i do hes after me and i cant stop him he taunts me he looks at me through the window waiting for me to open it again I'm gonna do it goodbye" This is all that was recovered from Jack's home in suburban Kansas. His home's roof caved in at unnatural angles, and everything in the house was charred and covered in strange, dark, thick liquid. Jack's skinned body was found at where his bathroom was located. It's mouth was stretched wide open, and blood poured out of it. His eyes were gouged out, and the rest of his body desecrated. A small note was found on the body's chest. It was in perfect condition, despite the rest of the house. No yellowing, no rips. It read as follows: "If you dare to cross my path I'll make sure you feel my wrath '' ''You'll feel your skin rip and burn And soon it will be your turn To feel the fate of many others Moms, Dads, Sisters and brothers You are bold if you seek out me But even so, you will pay the fee. -''Him''" The note was accompanied by a photo that Jack took himself. It is presumed to be of the tormentor of Jack, "Him" No other confirmed cases of "Him" have ever been found. Category:Poetry Category:Dismemberment